


heat of the moment

by discountghost



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, M/M, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Snake!Youngjo, Squirrel!Seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: two heads are better than one.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoho/gifts).



There was nothing wrong with the day, but something felt off. Hungry heavy in the air like a cloud in the sky. Presently, there were none there, so he wondered what it could possibly be that had him so uneasy. Seoho huffed, glanced out the window into the garden. He cradled his chin his hands, eyes bearing down on the little procession that passed below. It was supposed to be a period of rest within the courts and yet...He could make out Geonhak’s tail among the fabrics of the officials’ clothes.

He sighed, flicked imaginary dirt from his nails. His ears twitched as the door opened, but he was too focused on nothing. Only when he heard the pour of liquid into a cup did he turn around. It would only be Youngjo that would enter his chambers so easily. Draped in silks and eagerly doling out deviled eggs to go with his tea. As the squirrel turned, he lifted a cup in his direction with a smile that was much too wide. Eerie would have been the word Seoho’d use a couple months back. And maybe he would still use it. Getting used to the snake was not an easy feat, all things considered.

He blinked, tried not to think back to their first meeting. Not that it hadn’t been pleasant — no, it’d been far from pleasant. He swallowed, looked down at the tea set. Ornate, like everything else. Little gold leaflets pressed into a swirling marble pattern of blues and whites. Expensive. Youngjo liked his stuff expensive.

“Well, are you gonna stand there or sit down and drink your tea?” His voice was pleasant, but his tone strained. Impatient.

Sometimes he wondered if the snake didn’t hate him. “Y-yeah. Sorry. Just…”

“Just?” Under the black mop of hair, he could see a fine brow raise. “I hope I don’t still scare you.”

“I. You - you don’t  _ scare _ me. I just. You’re.” He struggled with the words, hands to his chest as he fiddled with his fingers. Thought of what he meant to say. “You’re very...intense.”

As far as Seoho knew, Youngjo was one of the few predators that were allowed any sort of access to the consorts. Some, though whispered lowly, would say that he was one himself, if not for the sword tucked neatly into the belt around his waist. His tail thumped at the statement, and he regarded the squirrel with the same intensity that he had that first day. 

“I  _ am _ of the royal guard. It’s sort of my job to be intense.” He chuckled as if he hadn’t scared Seoho witless upon their first meeting.  _ You’ll get used to him. _ Geonhak had scratched at his head, just by his ears, then and lead him forward where the snake followed, fan open. The same gold and black fan that was tucked into the belt, by the sword. “But, I shall try to reign that in for your sake.”

Seoho sunk into his chair, tail hanging off the back of it. He should have asked the groomers to deal with it today; it was a touch too fluffy for his liking at the moment. Not smoothed down, but puffed out as if to reflect his unease. He lifted his cup to his lips, the porcelain warm against his lips. 

“Is.” He cleared his throat, set the cup down. “Is Geonhak going to busy for this whole time?”

“You mean, will he have time for you?” Youngjo smiled wider, seeming to relish in Seoho’s reddening cheeks. He shrugged, took a sip from his own cup. “I’m not so sure. He told me something about sorting out a mess with Mingi. It would seem the little prince ran away after throwing a tantrum. And we were the first ones he thought to come to.”

So that was why he’d noticed the coy wag of the fox’s tail. Hongjoong had quite a lot to deal with from last he remembered. Mingi was...he was quite entertaining. “Well, where is he?”

“Mingi? Seonghwa came and got him. Hongjoong stayed to offer his thanks, and then fell into planning for the summer festivals with Geonhak.”

Seoho drooped. Wilted, almost. There went any possibility of spending time with the lion. 

“What’s wrong? Worried you won’t have your day for politics? You’ll likely be introduced to the council soon, and then you’ll get your day in court.”

“I don’t think you used that phrase right.”

“Oh, really?” Seoho gulped as Youngjo looked up at him, gleeful. Slitted pupils boring into him a moment. It was like a silent challenge, and he felt he might be losing it.“I suppose I didn’t.”

He fidgetted in his seat, eyes wandering the room. “Can I. Can we go for...a walk?”

“Certainly.” There wasn’t a drop a hesitation in his voice, which caught the squirrel just a little off guard. The last guard on duty had been pretty averse to the idea. “I’ll have someone come in and clean this up.”

Seoho had not spent much time near snakes before this. Mostly due to the fact that they were predatory creatures, and there were a fair number of assumptions about the hybrids themselves. Like how cunning they were. Youngjo had those cunning sort of eyes, aside from their intensity. But he couldn’t quite shake the fascination of watching the other move. Specifically: his tail. The contraction of muscle was not evident unless he really looked. But once he did, it was mesmerizing. A movement that rippled through his form and propelled him forward. He also noted that on some surfaces, the snake moved faster or slower. The grass was a more welcome terrain to the marble of the palace floors, it seemed. 

Youngjo’s silk shirt caught the light, almost turned sheer. The snake squinted, pulled out his fan as they hit the innermost part of the garden. By the pond, with the fish that Seoho didn’t know the name for. The squirrel peered into the water as Youngjo retreated to the shade, lounging the grass easily. His ears flicked as he strained to listen to the garden around them. Hoping, mostly, there were not prying ears around. 

“You’re nervous.” The words were drawled out before Seoho even turned to face the other. “Again.”

Seoho swallowed, glanced back at the water before he scampered under the shade. “I have....”

“I can’t keep trying to guess your sentences.”

“I. I’m sorry. I just. I have a question.”

“You’re awfully talkative.”

“I don’t really have many people to talk to.”

“You have plenty.” He tapped a finger against Seoho’s nose. “You just need to go and talk to them.”

“That’s — that’s not the point.” 

“So, what is?”

“It’ll be. Summer is coming.” Heat rose to his cheeks, and he felt all too warm. He moved further into the shade. “And, uhm. Our. Uh, mating cycles.”

“Are you asking about everyone’s ruts?” Another raise of an immaculate brow. “That’s an interesting subject to get into in the middle of the garden.”

“I know. I.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I want to be prepared.”

It was quiet a moment. He kept his eyes closed but thought that he might have heard the other chuckle. That would be just his luck; getting laughed at. By a royal guard, no less. He wouldn’t be surprised if Youngjo shared this with the others. He cracked one eye open. The other stared at him, something like consideration on his face.

“That’s understandable.” The snake shrugged, propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Yeah?”

“I can only tell you that the others will be more aggressive.” He shrugged. “That’s simply how it is.”

“Will...any of them hurt me if we’re not careful?”

“Geonhak might. But I suspect you already figured as much.” Youngjo glanced up into the branches of the tree. “You’ll need to stay hydrated with Woong. Dongju doesn’t last very long. Keonhee is iffy, but he really won’t be too much more than you can handle. I wouldn’t say  _ I _ am anything to be worried about, but I’ve been told my opinion is invalid since I technically don’t have a specific rut period and you have already expressed how  _ intense _ I can be.”

“You?” Seoho’s tail drooped, nearly touched the ground.

Youngjo blinked. “Oh, well, then. Tell me how you  _ really _ feel about me.” He turned over, and Seoho might have sworn he’d seen a pout before the snake had rolled so his back would be towards him. He scampered closer, hesitated to put his hands on the snake’s tail. “I didn’t mean to offend! I just. I was surprised! I thought you were a guard…”

“I am. And while the others are quite capable of caring for themselves, they’ve always enlisted my help.” He still sounded like he was pouting.

“Your...help?”

“It’s quite convenient to have more than one cock.”

If he wasn’t red before, Seoho certainly was now. He stumbled back as the snake rolled over to face him, lips still pushed out in a pout. He watched the snake blink, continue to stare him down. Maybe as a challenge. But he’d never really thought of it. Not Youngjo like that. Outside of all the rumors that had been swirling around, whispered to him by gossiping maids and butlers and lords and ladies that attempted to steer him in any one way politically for when he ended up on the council. That they’d tell him that snakes  _ did _ have the wonderful endowment of their true animal counterparts. The squirrel swallowed crossed his legs as he looked down. He didn’t need to know much about snake anatomy to envision it. 

His ear twitched. “Can I...see them?”

“Very forward.” The snake smiled. “I like that.”

He watched the other’s tail coil as he sat up. Youngjo patted one spot in the mass of the tail, as if beckoning the other to come forward. He did so tentatively, sitting on the coil of muscle and scales. They were cool to the touch. He shuddered as the other’s muscles rippled as he moved, twisted himself to face the squirrel.

Mostly, Seoho had been trying not to look at the other’s face. His smile was big, the corners of his lips pulling up higher than was normal for a smile. Like he would open his maw and swallow Seoho whole. His heart stuttered in his chest at the thought, and maybe his cocked twitched in response. Awakening in his trousers. Inconvenient since this was supposed to be strictly for educational purposes — is what he told himself. A slit that he hadn’t paid much attention to opened up. It was hardly discernable from the rest of his underside. But, now Seoho felt his attention focus in on to the two cockheads peeking out. He swallowed, watched as they poked through further.

“You wouldn’t mind giving me a hand, would you?” The snake’s voice was like a purr in his ear. He jumped, but nodded, attention back to the slit.

Seoho wasn’t sure if he should reach in or not, but just the press of a finger had the cockheads twitching, pushing further out as Youngjo grew more erect. The other’s expression had not changed much when he glanced up, mostly amused. He glanced up again as he wrapped a hand around one shaft; he couldn’t get a single hand around both and he needed the other for balance. Which, wasn’t much of a problem soon enough.

The snake coiled his tail around Seoho, held him close. The press of the muscle against his skin, over his clothes, left him with a heady feeling he couldn’t quite describe. There was space for him to move his arms, but aside from that, he was wound up tight. Tighter. The tail curled around him more as he used both hands to stroke lazily at Youngjo’s cock. His own twitched in his pants where the tailed rubbed against it. An equally lazy drag, up and down and up and down. It was mostly dry and should have been uncomfortable, if not for the pooling of sweat and precome. Slicked by wet fabric, he almost missed the snake leaning in. Opening his mouth to press his tongue against the squirrel’s face before he licked a stripe of spit over his cheek. His teeth poked out, large fangs flicking out. Seoho’s eyes fluttered shut, jaw clenching. 

Warmth pooled around his hands and when he opened his eyes, Youngjo’s mouth was still open. Spit pooled around his hands and over the other’s twins dicks, slicking the way. The glide of his hands was easier. He yelped as Youngjo coiled around him tighter, a moan swallowed by a kiss. The coolness of the scales had been replaced with the warmth of his own body, muscles rippling against his stomach, his abdomen, his crotch. The fleeting thought of being crushed flitted through his mind — a fatal thought for their rendezvous. Just as the snake clenched around him once more, he came with a cry. He went limp as the snake pulled him closer, moved his tail enough that he could press Seoho’s crotch to his dicks. He whined, the drag of the sullied fabric of his clothes over his cock almost too much. Until Youngjo was coming and the snake stilled, wilted.

They lay in the grass, sticky with sweat and sex for a moment. Seoho noted that the scales by the snake’s crotch were still cool.

“So...is there any chance you’d be willing to extend your help to me?” He peered up and was rewarded with a wide smile.

“I hope I’m not too intense for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
